


Couldn't wait another day

by servethenuts



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servethenuts/pseuds/servethenuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Arpad locks Amalia and George in the workroom bc he wants them to get together and is tired of their arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't wait another day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stereotypicality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereotypicality/gifts).



> Prompt: Arpad locks Amalia and George in the workroom bc he wants them to get together and is tired of their arguing.
> 
> Huge thanks to @huffellepuff for being an amazing beta!

It was a typical day at Maraczek’s. And, in a typical fashion, Amalia was late.

“So good for you to decide to join us after all, Miss Balash,” Georg said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Nowack. I’ll stay late again tonight,” Amalia said remorsefully.

“Yes, I’d say you should.”

“There’s no need to be so rude. I said I was sorry.”

“I was not being rude, I was just stating the the obvious.”

Amalia sighed deeply and tried to contain her anger. She put on a fake smile.  
“Fine, Mr. Nowack. I’ll go and attend Miss Forgacs.”

Amalia and Georg went in opposite directions and started their day.

Young Mr. Laszlo, on the other hand, was a little distracted from the task at hand. He approached Mr. Sipos and said quietly, “Mr. Sipos, I don’t understand. How can Mr. Nowack and Miss Balash fight all the time? They are usually such agreeable people.”

“Well, when two people like each other...”

“Like each other?”

“Very much.”

“Like each other very much?”

“Yes, Arpad, they like each other very much. It’s such a shame that we all have to suffer for it.”

\----

 

It was almost closing time when Georg found Amalia in the workroom. He noticed that she was holding something in her hands, it appeared to be a book. 

“I didn’t take you to be a book lover, Miss Balash.”

“Mr. Nowack, you startled me! And if you must know, I happen to love books. I was just putting the book I brought to read on the bus back in my purse.”

“Then I shouldn’t keep you any longer, for both of our sakes. Shall we?” Georg said and pointed the way to the door.

They were about to exit the room when the door closed on their faces.

“I’m sorry. The wind must have closed it. I’ll try opening it now,” Georg said, but, as he did that, he noticed that the doorknob wouldn’t turn, and he started to panic.

“Mr. Nowack, I’m afraid it seems we’re stuck here.”

\---

“We can’t be stuck. There’s must be some way out. Perhaps Ilona or Ladislav are still here,” Georg offered.

“ILONA! MR. SIPOS!” Amalia yelled, but no one responded. “It seems that everyone has already left.” She sighed and then walked around the room. ”What can we do? I know! Let’s see if I have something in my purse that we can use to open the door, I always keep everything there.”

Amalia walked to where her purse was and starting taking out everything she had there. Among the things she set on the table, Georg noticed a copy of Pride and Prejudice.

“Pride and Prejudice is the book that you’re reading?” 

“More like, re-reading. I find it so entertaining that sometimes I go back to it because I miss it. Perhaps it is lucky I brought it with me today, we’re going to need some entertainment until they can get us out...”

Georg’s panic increased.

“What do you mean ‘until they can get us out?’” Georg asked, sounding alarmed.

“Well, I just went through all my purse and I can’t find anything that could help us open the door.”

“Oh no,” Georg said, leaning on a chair.

“Mr. Nowack, the notion of being stuck here with you is not pleasing for me either, but I’m sure we can manage…”

“It’s not that,” Georg said. “I’m claustrophobic. I feel like I can’t breath.” Georg barely managed to get out.

Amalia turned serious and immediately started to fuss over Georg.

“Breath, Mr. Nowack! Everything is going to be fine.” She put her hands on his face to get him to focus. “Just breath in and breath out, slowly.”

Georg started to breath more evenly, but Amalia never took her hands off his face.

“See, all better now? Aren’t you glad you got stuck with me rather than alone?”

“I never thought I’d say this, MIss Balash, but I’m actually glad I got stuck here with you. Although, it does seem like fate tried to play a trick on us.”

Amalia smiled and then laughed. Georg joined her.

Suddenly, they heard a giggle that didn’t come from either of them.

They looked at each other, signaling to be quiet and inched closer to the door.

Then, they realised where those giggles came from.

“ARPAD!” They said in unison and stared at each other.

They started to yell and bang on the door.

“ARPAD OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY.” 

“ARPAD THIS IS NOT FUNNY WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU.” 

\--------

“Oh no,” Arpad said to himself. Realising that he was caught and that keeping them in there would only make things worse, he regretfully decided to open the door.

As soon as he did, Amalia and Georg stormed out of the room.

“Arpad, I can’t believe you did that!” Amalia cried.

“I almost suffocated in there,” Georg added.

“I’m sorry Mr. Nowack, Miss Balash. But something needed to be done?”

“Was that something trying to kill us?” Georg asked almost yelling. “I couldn’t breath. And if that hadn’t worked, I’m sure Miss Balash and I would have killed each other!”.

“Hey! I helped you. I was trying to get us out! All you did was create more trouble for us!”

“I’m claustrophobic!”

“Yes, I know! I was there! You scared me to death!” Amalia shot back.

Georg got startled for a moment, and asked. “I’m sorry, what?”

Amalia looked at her feet and said quietly, “You scared me ok? I was afraid that you would choke and that no one could help us.”

Georg stared at her and didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know it’s not your fault,” Amalia said and glared at Arpad.

“Thank you very much for helping me, Miss Balash,” Georg said and gave her a little smile.

“It’s no problem, but please, do not that again,” Amalia replied and returned his smile.

There was an awkward silence among them and then Amalia said, “Oh no, my book! I left it in the workroom.” 

She rushed back there and Georg followed her.

“Miss Balash, before we leave, I want to thank you again for helping me,” Georg said and then took some steps closer to her. “I didn’t want to say this in front of Arpad, but I know I do not always treat you as well as I should, and I’m grateful that you helped me in spite of that”.

“You really scared me. I don’t know why, I felt so helpless. But I’m so glad I could help.”

In that moment, Georg looked at Amalia and found so much sincerity in her eyes that he lost his breath for an entirely different reason.

Before he noticed what he was doing, he had gotten even closer to Amalia and held her face in his hands, much like she had done some minutes ago.

They stared at each other, hesitant at first, and then Amalia captured Georg’s lips.

Georg’s arms moved to her waist and pulled her closer, as she put her arms around his neck.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

“I think I’m glad Arpad locked us in, after all,” Georg said, out of breath.

“Me, too,” Amalia agreed and smiled at him.

In that moment, they noticed someone was at the door, out of the corner of their eyes.

They turned around and said, “THERE’S NO NEED TO LOCK US IN THIS TIME, ARPAD!”


End file.
